


Welsh Holidays

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon non-chiamatemi-Junior Stewart è un secchione noioso. Billie non-chiamatemi-Anwen Williams ha cinque anni e spera che almeno quest'estate giochi un po' con lei. Verrà accontentata?<br/>Ambientato subito dopo il capitolo 7 di "A Taste of Honey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welsh Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> "Quella cosa quella" è il cacciavite sonico. "Lui quello lui" ovviamente è il Dottore XD  
> E boh, amateli quanto li amo io.

Billie non capisce perché Gordon insista che non si possano fare i pupazzi di sabbia sulla spiaggia e in cortile i castelli di neve.

“È inglese, il damerino” spiega la nonna, ma lei non afferra la differenza. Lei ha sette anni e sa che esistono gli alieni e qualcuno è simpatico e buffo mentre altri vogliono sempre invadere la terra, non può credere che abitare oltre un semplice confine renda una persona incapace di divertirsi.

\- _Un po’ di fantasia_ , Junior! - dice sempre Kate, che poi sarebbe la madre di Gordon e non ha ancora capito che lui _odia_ quando lo chiamano Junior. Lei lo capisce anche troppo bene, perché a sua volta detesta essere chiamata Anwen, anche se è il suo vero nome.

 

Gordon sta in collegio per quasi tutto l’anno, e quando arriva a Swansea ha un modo tutto suo di intendere le vacanze, che siano quelle di Natale o quelle estive.

Studia.

Se ne sta a _studiare_.

Per fortuna il papà sa come prenderlo e lo convince ad andare tutti insieme in slittino, o al mare, a seconda della stagione.

Gordon non ha un papà, ma non le sembra che sia nemmeno questo il motivo di tanto accanimento su dettagli poco importanti ma soprattutto su libri noiosi.

 

Quell’estate è arrivato appena finita la scuola. Si è tagliato i capelli corti e le ha sorriso già dal treno, ed è proprio un evento vederlo sorridere.

\- Billie, quando arriviamo a casa tua devo raccontarti una cosa.

Non si può esordire con quelle parole nell’atrio di una stazione e pretendere che una bambina riesca ad aspettare per tutti quei venti minuti di automobile prima di sapere cosa devi dirle.

\- No, adesso!

\- Affare fatto. Allora…  lui  è venuto a trovarmi.

\- Lui lui? Lui quello? Lui?

Gordon annuisce. - Mi ha portato un regalo. Ma non dallo spazio, sai, l’ha comprato al negozio all’angolo. È più vecchio, ma è sempre simpatico. Ha anche una nuova amica, ma non è un granché.

Billie ha la bocca spalancata e Gwen le fa la solita battuta sulle mosche, mentre carica il bagaglio di Gordon in auto e fa salire i bambini. Sembra più leggero dell’ultima volta: forse non si è portato tutti quei libri come al solito.

\- Mamma, lo sai che il Dottore è andato a trovare Gordon?

\- Ma che gentile! Si è ricordato del tuo compleanno! - Gwen sorride allo specchietto, ma nel frattempo tamburella le dita sul volante, cercando di ricordare quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto Jack.

 

Nel pomeriggio Rhys li porta in spiaggia, anche se è piovuto e non è proprio tempo di fare il bagno.

Billie costruisce un pupazzo di sabbia e questa volta Gordon non protesta. Anzi, gli viene un’idea e cerca un rametto, lo scorteccia un po’ sulla punta  e lo infila nella sabbia umida, dove dovrebbe esserci il braccio dell’omino.

\- Quello dovrebbe essere quella cosa _quella_?

Rhys guarda la sua bambina giocare con l’amico di sempre, la figlia di Torchwood e il figlio della UNIT, ancora inconsapevoli dei sacrifici e del dolore che loro, i grandi, hanno dovuto sopportare.

** \- Non ci posso mica mettere una lampadina in cima! _Un po’ di fantasia_ , Billie! **


End file.
